


Solace

by Arcturus360p



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, a bit of comedy, future tags to be added, idk - Freeform, lol i got into writing again send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturus360p/pseuds/Arcturus360p
Summary: On the first week of autumn, he saw someone else in his favorite spot. At first, he felt really disappointed about that, but as the time passes, he learns a lot of things from the raven-haired male: a lot of things he hadn't even thought of before. Just then, he hoped that he had more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually work on an emotional engine, which means I can only do stuff when I have the drive xd

 

For the first time, he saw someone else on the place where he used to stand alone. He was a raven-haired male, sitting under the lone tree near the cliff. It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon.

 

The other man was watching the orange persimmon leaves fall down one by one. It was September, and it was getting pretty chilly.

 

Fall came a few weeks earlier than usual. The season changes fleetingly, however, it goes back around in a full cycle. Spring, summer, fall and then winter. Winters are not too bad, as a matter of fact, he had an old habit of dancing in ice, but as an adult that had to shovel off thick piles of snow off the pathways, it could be annoying.  He disliked bitter work.  Summers are one of the times wherein he can display his well-toned body. He had to admit that he liked the attention. Getting a tan once in a while is not bad either. Spring is a big NO on red paint. He would never be going to tell it to anyone, but he is allergic to dandelions. In Crenshaw (the place lol), dandelions would fly off literally everywhere. His eyes would swell red like he had been crying for hours and would start sneezing non-stop. It is really unattractive. _Yikes._ Thank heavens, antihistamines were a thing. Fall is his favorite season, no questions asked. The weather is not too hot nor cold. No dandelions, too. That is the best thing, probably.

 

There is something more pressing now, however. Someone made it here before him, and he didn't know how to feel about that. He liked this place, and this was where he got to be alone for a while.

 

Just a short while there will be no people telling him what to do - not that he followed any orders, he has always been the type of man who does whatever he wants and could be good, no, perfect at it.

This has to be one of the exceptions, however. The white walls and ceilings are too stifling for his liking.

Right now, it was just him and the endless sky. The solitude is actually enjoyable even for someone like him.

 

The man was wordlessly staring at the horizon as he hugged his own knees, he observed. He walked toward the other side of the tree. Despite his slightly slouched posture, his stride showed ease and confidence. He rested his back on the trunk of the tree with a soft thud. Out of habit, he also started to kick some pebbles away in a random direction. He probably kicked it a little too hard and a small pebble hit the stranger on the back of his head.

 

The brunet didn't stir, however, so he never made a move to apologize. Okay, he had to admit he did that on purpose.

 

None of them initiated a conversation and it is fine by him. He was not in the mood to be nice anyway. He stole a short glance at the raven-haired man then his eyes darted towards the scenery before him.

 

This place made him feel free and close to the sky. He could almost feel it in his fingers, taste it in his mouth, and in the night, when he was given the opportunity, he felt as if he was buried six feet under the stars.

 

The scenery around him suddenly brought a large dose of nostalgia as he remembered how he lived his life before. His lids dropped as an emotion akin to regret gnawed at the pit of his stomach. He wanted it out of his system, but he didn’t know how.

 

For once, back then, he neither stopped to look up in the sky. The vast world around him continued to spin very fast, and life went on and on. Wake up, do his thing, then go to sleep.

 

He drank every Saturday night and had all the things his parents could not ever think of giving him - a car, a nice designer house, almost everything nice. They passed away before he could even learn how to say "mama and papa". All of his material riches were attained by himself and of course, he was proud of that. _Was._

He could certainly tell anyone that time that he was living the ‘life’. However, a certain news made his world stop spinning on its axis. He thought he was just tired, nothing else - not until they had to take him to the hospital because of a certain incident.

 

His grandmother was crying then, her mascara and eyeliner were making a mess on her still youthful face. It must have been in their blood to look beautiful at any age. His grandmother was his caretaker when his parents died. Viktor spoiled her as much as he could.

 

That’s not it though. He was supposed to be crying.  He figured that he was too shocked to feel anything, and he just almost laughed cynically. As a matter of fact, he was still in a state of in denial even until now.

 

A bitter smile stretched on his thin lips. How he wished he had more time to appreciate everything. He almost missed living the way he once used – too ignorant and arrogant for his own good. He snickered a little bit at the idea. He could not do that. It was simply not him anymore.

 

As the sun completely sunk into the horizon and the night fell, the raven-haired man stood up, and he didn’t even give a small glance to him, even after him basically kicking a small pebble on the back of the other man’s head. Eh. The stranger doesn’t give a fuck, so why would he? He decided to stay on for a little while. Might as well enjoy his own little company.

 

He'll be chewed out later, but he learned not to be too affected by it. He waited until the first star in the sky appeared. He pondered on what the name of the star was.

 

There are a lot of stars in the sky and each of them probably had their own names. He wondered where those old people got the time on naming each and one of them. How would they know if someone already named it? He could name the star “vodka” or some equally ridiculous Russian thing, right now. He snickered at his own thought. He missed drinking. It might actually remove the strange void in his chest. Was it fear? He was never known to fear anything.

 

 Back then, he never really stopped to remember even the names of people around him. It was only just him, anyway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Even from afar, the sound of the waves crashing against the strong rock pillars soothed his ears. The sound of seagulls felt like a symphony.

That cliff was where he found his own solace.

"Oh..." he breathe silently.

As he approached the place, he noticed a familiar figure.

A small smile wormed into his lips. The brunet was here again.

He had seen him here every Sunday afternoon this past month. However, they never really talked. Both of them just sat in silence until one of them decide to leave. Nonetheless, he still acknowledged him as his cliff buddy when they both sat in silence for a couple of consecutive Sundays.

On the other hand, he was here in his free time. He had a lot of it now.

The brunet was wearing his favorite warm up clothes - a navy blue jacket and a gray knit scarf.

He was standing dangerously on the edge, staring blankly at the gray horizon. On his left hand, he was carrying a half-empty bottle of alcohol.

He swayed back a little and he, almost, lost his footing. Luckily, he was quick enough to grab on his right arm before he completely fell off. He did not knew where he got the energy to grasp the other’s man forearm, but he was glad he was able to.

The bottle fell down below and it shattered to million pieces as it hit a rock. It would also probably be the man's outcome if he was a moment too late.

"Wow, that was close!" it was the first time he heard the brunet's voice. It was a sing-song voice - gentle, soothing and comforting.

He turned his head to face him and...

"Ah! Thank you!" he was abruptly pushed down to the ground with a hug, and he was taken aback.

Behind his large blue framed glasses were bright hazel brown eyes that sparkled in the low afternoon light.

He was trapped in his slender arms, and he was lying flat on his back, as he stared back at him with shocked eyes.

There was a short moment of silence between them, only the soft sound of crashing waves and the sound of seagulls can be heard.

Then, the man opened his mouth to speak again.

"Ah... You are more handsome, now that I can see you like this."

He only blinked in response.

His breath smelled heavily of alcohol and he could tell that the bottle he was holding a while ago was not his first one.

The brunet neared his face with a curious expression, their noses touching.

His face heated up, for some reason. It was very unlike of him. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush.

"Mhm~" the other man pushed himself off him and didn't bother to dust himself off. His expression was sleepy, and he had a little difficulty in maintaining his own balance.

He swayed a little and walked away in silence, leaving the taller man dumbfounded. His stare remained at the back of the drunk man. He clenched the book he was holding hard.

Those eyes were full of life.

He had to go back now. He gingerly pushed himself up and headed back.

He was suddenly not in the mood to enjoy the cold crisp air and the freedom the cliff always offers him.

 


End file.
